


美队与他的魔法吉尔

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: <(｀^´)>
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	美队与他的魔法吉尔

就，之前看到有人吐槽说bg总裁小说“男主吉尔一插进去，女主就“嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实”，还会从高冷倔强忽然变成小媚娃，哭着求着男主吉尔动一动…”这样的情节很不符合逻辑，于是想到普通男性要是有这样的神奇吉尔，肯定是在胡扯，但史蒂夫罗杰斯，美国队长，打过神奇血清的超级士兵，他会不会有一根魔法吉尔呢（。  
还是某平行世界，史蒂夫打了血清之后不仅变高变大变强壮，还得到了一根魔法吉尔，只要插进去，插座（？）就会完全沦陷彻底服从，史蒂夫说啥就是啥，意志再坚强的人也会竹筒倒豆子似的把美队希望ta交代的事情一五一十全都说出来  
当然，史蒂夫是纯洁小处男，他自己是不知道他居然多出来这么一项特异功能的，而且就算知道也无所谓，反正战场上敌人大多是遇到就被鲨了，哪有闲工夫使用魔法吉尔刑讯逼供  
美国队长和他的发小，挚友，忠诚的巴恩斯中士都很忙，忙到没有时间去思索他们的真正性取向，于是在史蒂夫隐隐约约怀疑他是不是对他的好兄弟弯了的时候，巴基就为了救他从火车上掉下去了，这下子史蒂夫终于能确定他确实是爱着巴基的，可一切都太迟了  
失去了挚友兼心上人的美队对着嗨爪黑化了，他咔咔咔鲨光一群又一群的嗨爪，后来在飞机上与嗨爪老大红骷髅对线，红骷髅被小蓝方块吸走之后，史蒂夫因为失去了继续活下去的执念，便带着飞机与炸药们一头扎进了冰海里  
在冰里冻了七十年，史蒂夫其他方面没什么变化，他的魔法吉尔却因为一些不知名原因获得了更加神奇的能力，就是不仅吉尔本身拥有超高效能的精神控制刑讯逼供的能力，而且做的非常相似的模拟吉尔也会有类似的效果，不过没到美队吉尔本体那样神奇的程度  
然而这些跟冰里冻着的史蒂夫都没什么关系，他只是一直睡着，睡了七十年被神盾局打捞上来，然后神盾局科学家们抽取美队的血样进行调查，又用了不知道是什么的方法，发现美队有一根超奇超妙的魔法吉尔，甚至吉尔的高仿复制体也有类似的奇妙功能，于是他们将美国队长摇晃醒，跟他这样那样一说，史蒂夫听懂了，喔了一声说知道了，但是关我什么事，然后便躺下又睡着了  
虽然史蒂夫刚醒来时只能待在神盾局，但他并没有完全信任这个机构，神盾局目前看来确实是为了守护世界而战的，但也有很多令史蒂夫无法信任的事情发生，所以史蒂夫会听从神盾局指挥去与黑恶势力战斗，但他绝不会言听计从  
不过史蒂夫在神盾局交到了几位让他信任的挚友，他与这几位挚友并肩战斗，组成了一个名叫复联的超英团队，后来又在晨跑时结识了山姆，正在他逐渐适应了现代生活时，闯入神盾局长家中暗鲨了弗瑞，后来又在航空母舰上与他对线的嗨爪秘密武器，冬日战士，与他分离了七十多年的挚友，他的心上人巴基又让史蒂夫发现自己之前两年居然还是活在海德拉的地盘，而他爱的人有可能就在曾经与他相处过的神盾局员工手下遭受折磨  
从娜塔莎那里看过冬兵资料的史蒂夫非常心疼又非常自责，同时对嗨爪充满比七十年前强烈的多的鲨意，于是他决定让所有的嗨爪都自食其果，史蒂夫在娜塔莎和山姆的帮助下逐一肃清潜藏的嗨爪势力，与此同时救下史蒂夫又离开的冬兵也逐渐恢复了他以前的记忆，知道嗨爪不是个好东西，于是就跟史蒂夫他们遥相呼应地消灭着嗨爪，真的非常默契  
在与潜藏又暗中发展了七十年的嗨爪战斗的过程中，史蒂夫发现，有一些人都掌握着对嗨爪势力分布以及巴基的行踪至关重要的信息，如果只是简单地鲨死这些人，就会错过很多重要信息，可是这些家伙对嗨爪十分死心塌地，无论美队使用什么手段，都不肯交代史蒂夫需要的信息，这时候假死的弗瑞出现了，对史蒂夫说，要不要使用下你的魔法吉尔？  
史蒂夫说，你让我插嗨爪？太那个了吧，我会有其他办法让他们说出我需要的情报的。结果娜塔莎却说，喔呀，这好像确实是个好主意欸，队长要不然你就试试吧，这样可以节省很多时间的，而且也用不着你自己的，可以用高仿复制体  
然后弗瑞就从怀里拿出一个长条盒子（。）说去吧，队卡丘！史蒂夫一脸懵，手里抓着一根他吉尔的仿真样本向那些嘴硬的嗨爪们走去，这些人起初还不屑一顾，结果被魔法美队棒插进嘴里（插进另一个地方也太难为史蒂夫了）之后，立刻流着口水饥渴地扭动着，说，我交代！我什么都交代！嗨爪的势力分布在这里那里哪里，这个那个哪个人是潜藏的嗨爪，嗨爪有这样那样哪样的阴谋，乌乌乌，我知道的全都说出来了！求您快点动吧！  
史蒂夫说，好啊，然后就让这个嗨爪没法再动了，他使用魔法美队棒从每一个嘴硬的嗨爪那里套出了所有情报，也使他的彻底消灭嗨爪计划得到突飞猛进的进展，他和娜塔莎山姆，以及与他遥相呼应的冬兵巴基循序渐进地铲除着嗨爪污染过的所有势力，救出了很多被嗨爪残害的人质，而每次遇到那种特别嘴硬的嗨爪，史蒂夫就使用他的魔法吉尔的高仿复制体去对嘴硬嗨爪刑讯逼供，直到得到他需要的所有信息再把那家伙一枪崩了  
于是惶惶不可终日的嗨爪们和其他一些与嗨爪有牵连的黑恶势力之间便流传着美国队长的恐怖传说，他们交口相传，说美国队长表面正直纯洁，其实是个变态，最喜欢拿着（高仿）吉尔捅被他捉住的嗨爪，捅爽了就鲨掉，总之比我们这些反派还要变态，太可怕了嘤嘤嘤  
史蒂夫倒不理会这些（部分正确的）传言，只是继续屠宰着嗨爪和与嗨爪有关的黑恶势力，同时收集巴基相关的信息，他知道巴基现在没准备好见自己，而他会尊重巴基的想法，直到嗨爪从这个世界上彻底消失，连余烬都无法残存于世之后，他再去与自己的灵魂伴侣相见  
曾经的嗨爪鲨手冬日战士，现在的鲨嗨爪手巴基，在一次解决了曾经将他绑上洗脑椅的十几个白大褂们之后，看到桌上有一张纸，上面记载着嗨爪们交口相传的流言，就是美国队长是个喜欢插俘虏再鲨俘虏的带变态之类。巴基对史蒂夫是有印象的，不过他也不能确定美队是不是真的成为了变态，万一他因为挚友的离世，后来又得知挚友被嗨爪残害了七十多年，就对罪魁祸首有了扭曲的施虐欲呢？为了弄清楚美队，也是七十年前巴基的挚友史蒂夫到底有没有变成那种变态，冬兵巴基决定去亲自拜访美国队长  
虽然两个人曾经是无法分割的灵魂伴侣，现在也在为了相同的目标而战斗，然而史蒂夫无法确定巴基是以什么身份来的，是需要美国队长帮助的嗨爪受害者，还是史蒂夫的挚友巴基？于是便僵持着，与站在门口如冰雕般的冬日战士面面相觑。直到巴基看到史蒂夫的桌子上居然真的放着一根（高仿的）魔法吉尔，才大惊失色地说，天哪！没想到你真的是个带变态，喜欢插俘虏再鲨俘虏，那些人渣说的居然是真的！你就算要为巴恩斯中士复仇，也用不着做到这种程度啊！  
史蒂夫：我不是我没有别听那些人胡扯啊巴基！我是使用了，咳，就那什么，我是对嗨爪们使用过这个，但真的不是你想的那个原因！我打了血清，后来又在冰里冻了七十年之后，有一项特异功能，就是吉尔或高仿复制体插到某个人里面，那个人就会完全服从于我，并将他知道的所有情报全都说给我听，所以我就…  
巴基说，我不信，除非这个东西让我也对你言听计从，于是他忽然瞬移（美队都有魔法吉尔了，冬兵会瞬移也没什么奇怪的）到桌子旁边，抓起魔法美队棒就往自己嘴里塞，然后果然…  
什么都没有发生，因为冬兵巴基有着历经七十多年的洗脑与冰冻却依然能恢复自我意识的超强意志力，所以即使其他嗨爪都是一被插就欲罢不能神魂颠倒，他除了被仿真美队吉尔顶的舌头有些疼，并没有丧失意识。于是巴基更加生气了，说好你个美国队长，果然是个变态！  
史蒂夫快要哭出来了，而且他看着心上人用自己吉尔的高仿复制体插嘴，下面也站♂了起来，他就这样一边哭一边硬地对巴基解释道，乌乌，巴基，我没有骗你啊，我说的是真的，只不过仿真吉尔的效果要差一些，所以对你没什么用。要不这样，你过来，让我用我自己的吉尔插你，这样你就知道我说的是真话了  
巴基怒不可遏，说我可去你的吧！史蒂夫罗杰斯，你还真行啊！骗我拿假吉尔插嘴还不够，还要骗我用你的真吉尔插嘴  
史蒂夫哭唧唧地为自己辩解，说，不是插嘴，是插后面…哎呦巴基不要打我脸啊！这样，我躺着，你来骑我，如果我真的骗了你，你可以鲨了我再走  
巴基嘁了一声，说我都被你插了后面，再鲨了你又有什么用？话虽这样说，他还是走到床边当着史蒂夫的面褪去下半身衣物，然后随手从床头柜拿出一管润滑油，抹了一些后往需要被使用的地方涂抹，再打开自己的身体。躺在床上的史蒂夫看着这样的巴基，吉尔完全进入状态，他从来没想过巴基第一次主动来找他，就发展到要被他的吉尔进入身体这一步  
做好准备工作之后，巴基解开史蒂夫的裤带，将剩余的润滑剂都倒在了上面，然后双手按住床边坐了下去。史蒂夫的吉尔很大，巴基坐下去的过程十分艰难，但他毕竟是可以从七十年洗脑中恢复自我意识的冬日战士，所以他还是成功坐上了美队的魔法吉尔，而被插入的一瞬间，巴基立刻眼神涣散起来，呜呜咽咽地舔舐史蒂夫的指尖，撒娇一般求他动一动  
虽然之前见到过很多次嘴硬嗨爪在美队吉尔高仿复制体的插嘴下变得意识全无言听计从的模样，但巴基这个样子还是他第一次见到。于是史蒂夫一边捂住砰砰乱跳的心，一边与巴基十指相扣，同时用力往上顶，巴基发出愉悦又朦胧的呻吟声，在史蒂夫撞到他体内最敏感的那一点时愈发无所顾忌地尖叫起来，这让史蒂夫在巴基体内的吉尔变得更大了  
忽然，史蒂夫想到他的魔法吉尔的特异功能，于是他试探着询问自己从未表白过的心上人：巴基，你…有没有爱过什么人吗？  
巴基迷迷糊糊地回应着他，当然有啊，史蒂夫，那就是你，我从十几岁的时候就爱上你了，后来也一直爱你的  
史蒂夫不敢置信，怎么会？那你为什么从没有告诉过我，难道你觉得我们的关系会因为你的告白便会破损吗？还是你觉得我对你就没有那方面的欲望？  
巴基还是迷迷糊糊的，说，不是啦，我不是担心你会拒绝，只是…我每次遇到感情方面的重要决策，都会抛硬币来决定要不要说出来，结果每次在你的事情上，硬币都会被抛出让我不要去告白的反面，所以我就一直没有对你说，后来我掉下火车，就是想告白也没有机会了  
没想到阻碍他们成为恋人的居然只是一枚比他的吉尔还神奇的硬币，史蒂夫不知道应当作何反应，于是他觉得应该更用力地干巴基，将这么多年他们没能对彼此说出口的心意都在醒艾中补回来。于是史蒂夫忽然抱住巴基坐起来，吉尔还插在巴基身体里，巴基则被他按到在一堆枕头上，由于太过于激烈的醒事而呜咽呻吟，晚霞般美丽的醒艾痕迹在巴基身上蔓延至每个角落，与此同时他的心上人还在不停的模糊地嘟囔着：我爱的人一直是你啊，史蒂夫  
在不知道释放了多少次之后，史蒂夫和巴基都精疲力尽地躺在床上，史蒂夫抚摸着他爱人的发梢，又吻了吻巴基的唇角，微笑着睡着了。然后又不知道睡了多久，他被巴基用机械臂拍打脸部，醒过来了，巴基看上去还是很生气又十分疑惑，说，没想到你这家伙居然真没说谎，怎么回事啊？为什么会这样？  
史蒂夫红着脸傻笑，不回答，直到巴基又拍拍他的脸，史蒂夫才思考了一会，说，我也不知道欸，反正就是这样的  
巴基又问他，那你以后打算怎么办？我是说，在消灭所有嗨爪之后？  
史蒂夫说，唔…还是继续在复联担任美国队长，保护世界吧，因为这个世界即使没有了嗨爪，还会有其他的邪恶势力，我不会停止战斗的。那你呢？巴基，消灭嗨爪之后你会到哪里去？  
巴基冷漠，你不是都知道了吗？怎么还要问我。史蒂夫紧张起来，可是我以为你不想再被束缚…  
巴基叹息，说你还是美国队长呢？怎么傻乎乎的，我离开嗨爪，消灭嗨爪是出于我自己的意志，要跟随你也同样是出于我自己的意志啊，怎么会是被束缚呢？  
于是史蒂夫又惊又喜，说，那你愿意跟我结婚吗？巴基  
巴基：emmm怎么忽然跳到结婚这一步了，太快了，我们还是先相处一段时间才来决定要不要结婚  
然后冬兵巴基就跟着美国队长回到了复联大厦，经过多次的战斗之后得到了史蒂夫朋友们的尊重与信任，认为巴基是个可靠的人。而史蒂夫每天晚上就在他的房间里干巴基，虽然每次巴基被插都会变成非常OOC的亚子，像个小媚娃似的又娇又黏，小奶糕般的软糯呻吟，这让史蒂夫觉得有些对不住清醒时候的巴基，不过他的吉尔还是自顾自地变得更大♂了  
又过去了一两年的时间，史蒂夫带领着复联彻底消灭了嗨爪以及与嗨爪有关联的邪恶势力，他和巴基的感情也到了可以求婚的地步，于是史蒂夫就向巴基求婚了，复联朋友们呱唧呱唧鼓掌  
巴基看着他的爱人，说我愿意，不过史蒂夫你可不能在我被你插的时候，让我答应为你生孩子。史蒂夫很惊讶，说我怎么会呢？巴基你想太多了，而且，你是男人，也生不了孩子啊  
站在他们旁边的娜塔莎忽然说，前几天我和雅莎去消灭一个跟嗨爪有牵连的组织的时候，发现他们用你和雅莎的DNA培育出一个超级士兵婴儿，就是你和雅莎的孩子了。雅莎的意思是你和他已经有一个孩子了，就用不着再生一个  
史蒂夫呆呆地啊了一声，然后从娜塔莎怀里接过孩子（美队都有魔法吉尔了，黑寡妇让小宝宝瞬移到她怀里也没什么奇怪的），然后抱到怀里温柔地轻轻摇晃，拿着奶瓶给他和巴基的宝宝喂奶。巴基左手无名指上戴着婚戒，抱住了他的爱人和他几天前才被找到的孩子  
又过去了两个多星期，史蒂夫和巴基举办了盛大的婚礼，他们与巴基之前从邪恶组织救出来的小宝宝组建了家庭，并在之后的漫长岁月里为守护世界和平与照顾他们的孩子而渡过了漫长又幸福的一生  
所有事情都是很美好的，只除了一些罪不至死又主动投诚的嗨爪，在改邪归正后流散到世界各地，他们倒没有再做坏事了，但因为醉酒后说漏嘴之类的原因，这些人将美队是个喜欢插俘虏又鲨俘虏的带变态这样的流言传播给了更多的人。而且由于醉酒后总是容易添油加醋，把简单的事情都说的很复杂，于是传着传着，又多出一些其他流言，例如冬日战士其实不喜欢美队，只是被他拿（不知道从哪来的）孩子威胁，只能跟他结婚，所以看起来总是无精打采，还有很重的黑眼圈…  
流言越传越稀奇，导致巴基与他的丈夫结婚很多年之后，连他们的孩子都要谈恋爱了，还是经常遇到一些人，以怜悯又同情的目光看着他，似乎在为他被带变态强娶而感到难过  
巴基：…哎，算了，不解释了-_-||


End file.
